Life Goes On
by DamselOnDrums
Summary: Two years after the fiasco in Egypt finds Sam and Mikaela in a cliche life... Until two special opps guys show up. Title is probably over used, but whatever. -One shot- Prequel to 'Sam's Girls'. T for minor language and some mild violence.


_Okay, so this is the prequel to my fiction, _Sam's Girls_, as requested by Rat001. I personally think it's bad, but let me know wat you think. Just for referense, you pronounce 'Mika' as 'Mike-uh'. Ummm... Don't make fun, lol. **All credits go to where they are due, meaning I don't own Transformers in any way, shape or form (although I wish I did...).**__ Read and enjoy._

* * *

Sam Witwicky was an extraordinary person now, to say the least. He fought alien robots with the simplest of ease, kept a bunch of them in line, and somehow managed to keep a girlfriend along the way. The last part wasn't as hard as it sounds, seeing as she was there the first time he _met_ an alien robot, the first time they _fought_ an alien robot, and adored him from that day on. She wasn't a push-over, though, either. No, Mikaela Banes was, in the words of a small little Decepticon-turned-Autobot, a "Warrior Goddess", and she was fairly sure it wasn't just because she looked like one. She kicked ass and took names right along side her boyfriend, hardly leaving his side to pee.

When Sam went away to college, and the whole fiasco in Egypt was behind them, Mikaela helped her 'fresh-out-of-prison-father' back on his feet in a matter of weeks and moved out to be with Sam back on the East coast, where she signed up for a small university near his. It wasn't easy all the time, even if it was what they both wanted. She was constantly hit on and harassed, and he was usually buried in his studies. However, Sam always took the time to be with her without his books, without his laptop, and without distractions. They never left the city without their trusty Autobot, Bumblebee, either (mostly because he wouldn't let them out of his sight).

After a year and a half of 'making it work' in Philadelphia, Sam finally summoned the courage to propose to his long time girlfriend. Being as in mad love as she was, Mikaela immediately agreed. They were married back in Tranquility on October the fourteenth in a small ceremony with only family, a few friends, and, of course, the Autobots. Not long after, they found a small house near both campuses and moved in. This is where their story begins, about six months of happy marriage and college life. It's not always easy, but they make it work.

* * *

"Sam, hun, get up. You're gonna be late for class," Mikaela Witwicky urged her husband, nudging him awake from his sound slumber. He looked a bit dazed and confused, but soon saw her smiling face, and brightened.

"Why, thank you," he replied, quietly. He had, once again, fallen asleep on the couch after a long night of cramming for a test he was having that very day. Mikaela had let him sleep there, knowing he could never fall back asleep if he was moved to the bed.

"You're welcome." She leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "There's pancakes on the table, but you'd better hurry up, 'cause I'm starving."

With that, Sam stood and rushed up stairs, leaving his smiling wife in their small living room. She sighed and walked back into the kitchen, grabbed herself some of the food she made, then sat down to eat. While she was finishing up her third pancake, Sam came back down, his hair still wet from a brief shower, freshly cleaned clothes on, and barefoot. She looked up and smiled, then took her last bite. He sat at the small table across from her, taking the remaining four as she rose and rinsed off her dish.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he wondered aloud.

She chuckled a little and placed her plate and fork into the dishwasher. "When my dad was in prison, my Grandma Abby used to teach me. By the way, I make a mean lasagna."

"I'm holding you to that," he teased. "These are amazing."

"Thanks. Look, I gotta go to class, so I'll see you later?"

"Okay." He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a meaningful kiss. "Bye, Beautiful."

"Bye," she muttered, kissing him back. But, she reluctantly pulled away after a minute, shrugged on her black-leather jacket, slung her bag and purse over her shoulder, and walked out the front door.

Her motorcycle was in the driveway beside Bee. She patted his hood, The lyrics to *Nsync's "Bye, Bye, Bye" came over the radio in a farewell. She smiled. _Such a strange taste in music, Bee,_ she mused to herself. With one, fluid motion, she was on her bike with the engine roaring. It was with ease that she sped out of the driveway, down the street, and to the campus. Riding the bike, to her, was like anyone else walking; it came so naturally that she didn't even have to think about it.

* * *

After two tedious hours of a lecture, she was released from her first class of the day. Mikaela gathered up her belongings, stood, and left towards the back of the crowd. Somewhere between her seat and the door, her stomach did back flips, causing nausea to set in in a flash. She bit her lower lip, and placed a hand over her mouth. _Clearly, those pancakes do __not__ agree with me today,_ she thought, silently cursing herself for not having cereal like she usually did.

Once she was finally out of the hall, she ran to the nearest bathroom. She nearly slammed the door to the stall closed, threw her stuff to the floor, held her hair back, and let her breakfast come back up. And, after gagging and dry-heaving for five minutes after, getting up, washing her mouth out with the handy pocket-sized Listerine from her bag, she left to her next class, hoping the nausea would go away as soon as it had come on.

Halfway through his last class, his phone started buzzing from his pocket. Thankfully, it was only on vibrate. Smiling, he pulled it out to see he had gotten a text from Mikaela.

_'hey gt bored in psychology – nvr thought tht wld hppn – bt I jst wnted 2 say hi. :) -kaela'_

He shook his head and replied '_haha dont worry, it'll be over soon. Love you – sam'_.

_'k love u 2.'_ That was Mikaela – always using text talk. But, it was what pretty much got Sam to stay awake for the rest of Astronomy. Well, that and the fact that his stomach had caught up with the time and was rumbling.

So, when the professor finally let them leave, he was close to the first one out the doors. He dumped his books in Bee's front seat nearby and was off in a matter of minutes. Bumblebee was as eager as he was to get home, so he stealthily managed to surpass the legal speed limit by at least 20 miles per hour to get them home in about half the time. Only, neither were expecting Will Lennox, Robert Epps, and Ironhide to be in front of their humble home. Nevertheless, once Bee parked, Sam got out and greeted the two military personnel with a firm handshake, and the Autobot with a witty remark.

"What's up, guys?" he asked, getting straight to his point.

Both men looked at each other, then back to the young man standing before them. But, it was Lennox who spoke first. "Optimus sent us. He said that there are Decepticons on the move toward here, ready to take both you and your wife, er, out of the picture for good."

"Why couldn't he have just sent Bee a message?"

"Too risky," Epps replied with a shake of his head. "The Decepticon techs have somehow found a way to hack into our transmissions, so the only safe way is the old-fashioned way."

"Sam, where's Mikaela?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I thought she would be home by now. You don't think...?"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Lennox told him. "Why don't you see if she picks up her phone, eh?"

All Sam could do was nod. If he lost her... _No. I can't think like that. She's strong; she can take care of herself, _he thought. So, numbly, he dialed her cell phone number, then heard it ring countless times before she picked up. "Hello?" she asked in a tired tone.

"Oh, thank God, 'Kaela," he breathed, putting a hand over his heart.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," he assured her, quickly. "Where are you?"

"Uh, getting some ice cream. Why? Want some?"

He smiled for a fraction of a second. "No, I'm good thanks. Just... just come home soon, okay? Like, really soon."

"Why? Do you miss me?" she asked, probably smiling.

"Something like that," he replied, a solemn look on his face.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too." He hung up and turned back to the men, who were speaking in hushed tones to each other. "She's okay. She's coming home."

"Great," Epps said, turning to face him, "When she gets here, I want the both of you to come with us, got it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mikaela hung up at the same moment he did. She sadly took one last spoonful of her delicious vanilla ice cream and threw it in the trash can a few feet away. After wiping her hands and mouth with a napkin, she grabbed her bags, got on her bike, and sped home. She was expecting the house to be on fire or something, definitely not to have two Special Operation men in her front yard, or the huge Topkick in her driveway. She smiled from behind her helmet a little, until she got off and saw the looks on all three men's faces.

"What's up, 'Hide?" she asked quietly as she leaned against his driver's door.

"No time to explain this again. Just come with us," Lennox said before the Autobot could reply.

She looked to her husband in confusion, but he just shrugged and headed over to Bee. She eyed the men suspiciously, but followed suit. "Diego Garcia, I'm assuming?" she muttered to Sam, who shrugged again.

"I have no idea. All I know is that we're being hunted down as we speak. That's _why_, not _where_."

"Okay, then..." Kaela slid into Bee's passenger's seat, leaning back a little. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, so she glanced over at him. He happened to be starring. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Just tired, that's all. Why?"

"No reason."

* * *

Optimus himself met them when they arrived at the top-secret military base. He was in his mech form and was flanked by Rachet and the twins. Once Sam and Mikaela were out, Bee transformed into his own mech form, stretching out as he did so. The two humans looked up at him expectantly.

"Sam... Mikaela... I cannot tell you how happy we are to see that you're all right," he said in a low (for a giant robot) voice. "Megatron is still out there. He and his minions have made it their mission to get rid of you to by all means necessary. Their technology is steadily becoming more advanced, and Wheeljack is doing his best to keep up, but, at this point, we cannot let either of you to out of our sights for your own safety."

"Is that why you dragged our asses all the way across the States, to tell us this?" Mikaela asked, sounding a bit sour.

"Not exactly. We brought you here to keep you under constant watch. Here, we have all the equipment needed to do so, and also in case you need medical attention. We brought you here for you own safety," he repeated, a bit more urgently. "I don't think you're fully understanding the gravity of the situation, here, Mikaela."

"Okay, okay," she gave in, holding up her hands to surrender. "I'm listening. So, what exactly are we going to do here? Knit?"

"No. We were hoping that you could assist Rachet with repairs on the Autobots, and possibly on your military's vehicles as well. Sam, we were hoping that you would help Lennox and Epps in anyway they need. Especially finding more information about this impending attack."

Both nodded, but only Sam looked convinced. Mikaela was shell shocked, for lack of a better term. She felt like biting the head off a Barbie doll at that moment. She had little to no female companions on the bass. Only Arcee, really, but as she was a mech and would most likely be doing something important, so that left... No one. Unless-

"Mikaela?"

She turned around to see Sarah Lennox and Maggie Madenson standing just a few yards away from her. _This too perfect,_ she thought, a smile starting to force its way onto her face. "Hey," she replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were told we had to come too, that we might be targeted because we're close to you two," Maggie replied with a shrug.

"Annabelle is excited to see you, if it makes you feel any better," Sarah offered, obviously seeing the hurt look behind the smile.

"Okay. Where is she?"

"Back in our 'quarters'," she replied, quoting what her husband had told her. "Sleeping, last I checked. We should go now, if we don't want her to start freaking out."

Mikaela nodded, then turned, and walked over to Sam. She nudged him lightly with her elbow. He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Sammy," she cooed, hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna go see Anna. You have fun with your manly jobs."

"Oh, I'll try. Say 'hi' to the little tike for me, will you?"

She nodded. After a minute's silence, she finally spoke. "Sam?"

"Mmm."

"There is something wrong, I think. But, I don't want to tell you now. I'll tell you tonight."

"Okay. Whenever you want, baby."

* * *

Three year old Annabelle Lennox was, indeed, napping when the three women returned to what turned out to be a small, former aircraft hangar. When Mikaela sat on the side of the bed, Anna's eyes popped open and she blinked a few times before grinning from ear to ear and throwing herself at Kaela, who laughed, but hugged back.

"Kaela!" the little girl exclaimed. "Mommy sa' you comin' today. Maggie said you would play a game wit' me an' hewr!"

"Oh, she did, did she?" Mikaela asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend, who shrugged. "Well, I guess I can do that. What do you-"

"Mikaela!"

"Sarah! Annabelle!"

"Maggie?" she asked, looking for who was yelling.

Sam and Will came barreling at them from the doors, both looking horrified. They slid to a stop, and Anna jumped into her father's arms. He rocked her for a minute before eyeing Sam, as if to tell him to go.

He took a deep breath. "There are... Decepticons, coming at us right now. We gotta go!" he explained, quite urgently.

Maggie and Mikaela looked at each other, then to Will, and finally back to Sam. "_What_?"

"We have to _go_! _Now_!"

As if on que, a loud explosion came from outside, and all eyes shot to the doors. They let Will, Sarah, and Anna run out first, flanked by Maggie, then Sam and Mikaela. Sure enough, there was Starscream overhead, dive bombing them with shots. No doubt, Megatron was not far behind, for more explosions came from the other side of the base. The Lennox's ran to Ironhide, who was blasting with all his might at the annoying, flying Decepticon. Maggie was taken by Rachet, leaving Sam and Mikaela to dodge the barrage of God-knows-what kind of explosives raining down from above.

"Mikaela, I need you to let me go, okay? Okay, let me go. I'll be fine. You need to run, hide, get in a bunker, just please, don't get yourself _killed_, got it?"

"_What_?" she exclaimed, breathless. "I'm not going anywhere without you. You're _not_ going to commit suicide to protect me!"

"Whatever happens, always know that I love you." Sam released her hand from his grip, then ran towards the commotion.

"_Sam!_" she screamed. She watched him go for a second, then, feeling like she had no better option, ran to Arcee, who was shooting at Starscream with such intensity that it was amazing she wasn't on fire.

"Mikaela, what are you doing? Why aren't you running?" she demanded, breaking her concentration for a split second.

"Give me something to do. I need to do something, or I'm utterly _useless_. _Please_, Arcee."

There was a pause, before the mech gave the equivalent of a human sigh. "There are your human weapons in that arsenal over there; see it? Go get something and just fire away."

With a nod, the human sprinted towards the metal shed that the Autobot had pointed out to her. With amazing swiftness, she broke into it and grabbed the nearest, most menacing looking gun she could possibly find. Once back into the action, she shot a few rounds at Starscream, only missing because he was so quick.

Her head whipped around at the sound of an explosion to her left. That was where Bee, Sam, Optimus, Skids, and Mudflap were all standing, fighting off the mini Decepticons Starscream had no doubt deployed. The Autobots managed to dodge in time, Sam, however, was not so lucky. The blast went off only feet behind him. He was sent flying through the air, flipping at least twice before landing in an awkward position on his side.

In a split second, Mikaela was running to him. Another blast came. That one went off a few dozen yards away, but the shock waves sent her sliding across the pavement on her stomach. A cry of pain escaped her lips, then nothing.

* * *

Sometime later, Mikaela Witwicky awoke in a bed. Or, a cot. Or _something_ like that. She was surrounded by white. _Oh, those are walls_, she thought. After blinking a few times, she realized exactly where she was. In a hospital. Probably one of the military ones nearby, but even still, it was no place she wanted to be.

She felt little pain as she shifted in the bed. When she had changed positions, she realized that Maggie was sitting on the floor near the door with Annabelle in her lap, both sound asleep. Mikaela smiled, then frowned. _Sam_.

"Maggie?" she called, quietly. No response. "Maggie."

The blonde woman jerked awake, then looked up at her friend. A smile spread across her tired face. "Hey. I'm so glad you're awake. You were out at least eighteen hours."

"Where's Sam?"

Her face fell. "He's... He's not doing so good, Mikaela. He's in a coma."

"Where is he?" she repeated.

"On the other side of the hospital."

"Why? Didn't I pass out too?"

Maggie carefully lifted the little girl off her. "That's the good part."

She was confused now. _Good news? How the hell is that _good _news?_

The other walked up to her bedside, took her left hand, and smiled. "Mikaela, you're pregnant."

Instead of smiling, like Maggie probably had been expecting, her face turned pale. Her entire body froze for long enough that it made Maggie say, "Are you all right?"

A slow nod was the response. Mikaela couldn't believe what she just heard. There was no possible way that she was going to have a baby. Especially not in the middle of an alien civil war that she was thrown in the middle of. They hadn't even talked about having kids. She _needed_ to talk to Sam, but as soon as she began to sit up, Maggie gently, yet firmly, pushed her back down by her forehead. Mikaela winced in minor pain.

"Sorry, both Rachet and the doctor told me specifically not to let you get up," she said, apologetically.

"But Maggie," she started. "I... I need to see him; tell him. _Please_, Maggie."

Her friend only shook her head, blonde curls flying in front of her face. "I'm sorry. I'm on orders, here. Now that you're awake, they'll only keep you here for a few more days. Hopefully, Sam will be let go, too, _if_ he's awake."

That '_if_' nearly shattered Mikaela's all ready fragile heart to pieces. Somehow she managed a shaky nod, unable to make her mouth form words of any sorts. Maggie patted her hand before taking a few steps back, picking up the still sleeping little girl, and walking out of the room. A second later, Major William Lennox strolled into the room with Robert Epps following closely behind. They both gave her weak smiles.

"Hey. We saw Sam," Lennox said, softly. Mikaela didn't reply in noise, but rather in the fact that her eyes darted to lock with Will's. "Yeah. He's stable, and pretty roughed up, but he's doin' good."

"Doc doesn't know how long he's gonna be out, but, like he said, the kid's doin' great."

"We'll check in on him everyday for you, while you're here. We know you probably want to know how he is." Mikaela nodded.

The two men turned to leave, but Epps stopped, then turned back to her, "Oh, and Mikaela?"

"Yeah?" she replied, almost inaudiably.

"He's gonna make it."

The corners of her mouth twitched upward, in a small smile. "Thanks, guys. I owe you."

Lennox shook his head at her. "Nah. You took care of Annabelle for me when I really needed you to, so I'm making him and I take care of you."

Before she could think of what to say to that, they were out of the room. In their wake came a young, blonde-haired, bright blue eyed boy with a bright yellow tee shirt and jeans on. He smiled brightly at Mikaela, a look of relief taking over his near-perfectly shaped face. The face of the young woman in the bed brightened as he came in. "Hey, Bee."

"Mikaela, it is so wonderful to see that you are doing better. How do you feel?"

"Like Optimus decided to stomp all over me."

The holoform of Bumblebee chuckled. "Your humor is still in tact, I see. Rachet tells me that you are – how would you organics call it – '_with child_'?"

"Yeah. Shocker, right? I mean, _me_ with a kid?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Sam and I both agreed that you would make a wonderful mother."

After a confused moment of silence she managed to say, "what?"

The holoform sat at her feet on the bed. "Sam and I were coming home from his classes one afternoon, and somehow the topic of you being, eb, impregnated came up in conversation. He started off on a whole list of things he thought about it; names, his fatherhood... Your motherhood. He asked me what I thought of it, and I agreed with him. You're going to be a _wonderful_ mother, Mikaela. Do not fret. Everyone here has faith in you, including the Autobots."

Her eyes welled to the brim with salty tears. She blinked a few times only to have them spill down her cheeks. "Thanks, Bee. That means more than you know."

"Anytime. Get some rest, now. You'll need it to make a speedy recovery." With that said, he stood and exited the room, just as all the others had.

* * *

Hours later found Mikaela tossing and turning in her bed, not quite able to find a comfortable spot to sleep in. She had bandages up and down her arms, one wrapped around her three cracked rips, on her legs, and a small line of stitches on her forehead. After ten minutes, she gave up. Her mind was still buzzing with the news of her pregnancy, and of Sam. She knew she was incapable of raising a child without him, but, hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

Out in the hall, she heard the stirring of someone else. Then, after a minute, Annabelle Lennox wandered in, rubbing her eyes as she walked. When she stopped and spotted that she was awake, the little girl clambered into the emptiest part of the bed with her. Mikaela half smiled at her. She was so eager to be with everyone, she sometimes didn't think. They sat in silence before the elder shifted over a little so the younger could lay beside her.

"Mikaela?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"You gon' have baby?"

With a smile, the response was, "Yes."

"Can it be a 'gurl, cuz I really wan' to pway' wit' her."

She chuckled and gingerly moved her arm around the small girl's shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe. I just hope that the baby's healthy."

Sleepily, Annabelle replied, "me, too."

That's when both fell asleep, Anna's head resting on Mikaela's shoulder, Mikaela's head resting on top of Anna's head. Sam consumed most of Mikaela's dreams that night, just as he did the night after that, and every night after. When the time came to be released from the military hospital, Mikaela barely thought about anything else.

Maggie was by her side as she headed off across the hospital to see him. Her friend meant well, she knew, but she was very much against going to see Sam right when she was discharged, knowing he was not in the best of states. But, she had refused to listen, which was understandable. She had insisted that she accompany her, though. Mikaela couldn't, and wouldn't, refuse.

Sam was a wreck. He had a bandage around his head, an arm in a plain white cast, a leg in a red cast, two black eyes, and cuts covering nearly every inch of visible skin. Out of reflex, Mikaela's hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth. Maggie put a hand on her back, Numbly, she continued into his room and over to the bedside. Her companion silently backed out, shutting the door behind her.

"Sam..." she breathed. "Oh, _God_, Sam. What the _hell_ were you _thinking_?"

He didn't move, let alone speak.

"Why do you always have to be the stupid hero? Couldn't you just have ran with me? Maybe this wouldn't have happened!" She was crying now, tears openly pouring from her eyes. "So, what am I supposed to do now, Mr. Hero? You get me pregnant, then you just... This! Is _this_ all part of your elaborate plan to keep me interested? Huh? Why, Sam? _Why?_"

She rested her head on the side of the bed and sobbed. She sobbed until she thought that her eyes were tied for the driest place in the world. She hated feeling so... _Vulnerable_, so... _Un_-Mikaeala like. She hadn't cried when her mom left. She hadn't cried when her father went to prison. Why _now_? She had cried over this one man more than she had in the rest of her life. How could he do this to her? How could she keep coming back to him?

_Love_, the little voice in the back of her mind reminded her. _You love him, he loves you. There's no denying that._

Slowly, she picked her head up from the blankets. She wiped her cheeks with her forearms, then her eyes with the backs of her hands. With a new found intensity, she starred at him, silently willing him to wake up. "_Please_, Sam. I love you, and-and-and I _need_ you. I can't do this by myself. I don't want to be like _my_ mom, Samuel. Please, just... Just wake up soon, okay?"

A deep breath later, Mikaela stood to leave. She bent over, placed a kiss on her husband's forehead, then turned. She bravely stepped out into the hall, straight into the arms of Maggie, Sarah, and Bee's holoform.

"How're you holding up?" Sarah asked, quietly.

"I think I'll be okay. I really need some chocolate right now, though, Something to calm me down, at least."

Maggie nodded, and smiled. "Of course."

"Come on," Bee told her, extending a hand, which she took. "I'll take you."

"I-" she started, but an unseen force somehow stopped her. Not physically, though. She felt like something was... _Different_, in some way.

Mikaela Witwicky turned around to peer into Sam's room. His finger was twitching at his side. She heard worried voices say her name, but she just walked over to his bedside once more. "Sam... Sam, can you hear me?"

His non-casted left arm raised slightly, then fell on her hand. There was an ever-so-slight squeeze that made her heart soar. She felt a single tear down her cheek. He cracked an eyelid open just a tiny bit, and tried to curl his lips into a smile, making it look pained, yet genuine.

"You're... You're awake!" she breathed.

It took him a second to recover from not talking for a week, but somehow he managed to utter, "What'd I miss?"

At this, Mikaela flung her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, and ignoring the pain in her ribs from the sudden movement. "I thought I lost you."

He gave something halfway between a breath and a laugh. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Kaela did the same as he, only her's sounded more of a laugh than his. "Yeah. You are."

The following day was far less eventful. It consisted of doctors' examinations, Mikaela not leaving his side, and Sam himself being fully overwhelmed. There was not a long stretch of time that they got to spent with just each other until at least four in the afternoon. Then, they just sat in each others company for a while, neither wanting the blissful silence to end.

Eventually, however, Mikaela decided it was time. She turned to him carefully, as to not upset her ribs for the millionth time since cracking them. "Sam?"

He looked her in the eye, knowing she was serious. "Is something wrong?"

She half-laughed. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just- Do you remember how I told you I had to tell you something, like, last week?"

"Vaguely."

"Well," she began, taking his hands in hers. "Sam. I'm pregnant."

Sam's face was stone-solid for a moment, before breaking into a huge, goofy grin. "You're serious? No lie?" She just shook her head. "That's great!" he exclaimed, pulling her into the tightest hug he could muster.

"Seven weeks, give or take."

"Baby-sense says it's a girl."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Let's name her Mika."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
